Good Girls
by karylle
Summary: Blossom Utonium is a good girl. A good girl that certainly doesn't have a secret boyfriend. But as she likes to say 'good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught'. - fic based off of good girls by 5SOS


**a / n : based off of five seconds of summer's song, good girls. i would reccomend listening to it along with the fanfic. i don't own anything. read and review!** -

Blossom Utonium was known to be part of the Golden Trio of Townsville High. It was a very well-known fact that she was one of the most sought after girls in the school, just behind her sister Bubbles. Something about her genius-like intellect and charisma drew boys to her like a fly. Not to mention that her face was always plastered on the front page of the newspaper, whether it be about the multiple awards she garnered or the fact that she was able to save Townsville with the help of her superpowers.

There were two words to describe the orange-haired teen. Good girl. Blossom was the type to never skip school, never drink, and never smoke. The most 'teen' thing she was known to do was date but as far as anyone knew, she was single. She hasn't dated since that mess with Dexter Archer. Let's just say the relationship ended up in flames. Quite literally, seeing as Buttercup (Blossom's lovely sister) had taken it upon herself to set Dexter's most prize posession, his chemistry set, on fire.

Blossom was her father's favorite, that much was true. While all three girls were spoiled, the professor's eyes seemed to shine more when they landed on Blossom. He had saved for Harvard, hoping that Blossom will change her mind about becoming a lawyer and instead take the scientist route like he did. But you could easily see that the man was proud of his eldest daughter, knowing she could easily get into Harvard. It helped that Blossom was fluent in nearly twelve languages, nearly matching Bubbles in the langauge department.

That's why it came as a surprise to the one and only Estelle Le when she saw the orange-haired beauty drop down from the window of her bedroom. She briefly wondered why she didn't choose to fly but was momentarily distracted by Blossom's choice of clothes. The leader of the local superhero team wasn't known to be the most fashionable in the family, that title went to Bubbles. Nor was she the one that wore the skimpy clothing, that was Princess Morbucks. But the clothes she wore at this particular night was something she wouldn't be caught dead in.

Blossom still didn't notice Estelle, who had hidden into some nearby bushes. Despite the dim lighting, Blossom's bright pink eyes still stood out. The teenaged girl pulled on the loose threads of her high-waisted denim shorts, crossing and uncrossing her thin arms. She seemed to be waiting for something or rather, someone. Estelle waited as patiently as she could, ignoring the way the leaves of the bush were poking her rather viciously. Minutes passed but soon a tall figure was in sight.

She couldn't help it. A gasp slipped past her lips as Brick Jojo, infamous for his former life as a villain, leaned down slightly and gave Blossom a light kiss. His cap shielded his face slightly, but the shoulder-length hair gave it away.

Estelle tried her best to eavesdrop but all hopes on that matter were soon dissolved as she felt something crawl up her bare arm. Before she knew it, a scream escaped her lips and she fell out of the bushes. Her sudden scream seemed to have broken Brick and Blossom from their love-stricken moment. "Estelle?"Blossom's soft voice called out in disbelief. Brick side-stepped away from his girlfriend, a sheepish look gracing his features.

"Hey, Blossom,"Estelle mumbled. Blushes graced their cheeks. Estelle because she never thought to stumble across Blossom kissing someone in a heated manner, Brick and Blossom simply because they've been caught. An awkward silence fell upon them and Estelle laughed nervously. "How long have you guys been dating?" Blossom relaxed, her eyes flittering to her house. It was clear she wouldn't want her dad to find out about her rendezvous with Brick Jojo, a Rowdyruff who still hadn't completely earned the town's trust and respect yet.

"Around the time Boomer and Bubbles made it official. So, four months?"Blossom offered meekly. Estelle gave a low whistle, wondering how they managed to keep it up for that long. Personally, she would've accidentally let it slip in two months max. "That's a long time,"she commented. Blossom and Brick didn't show any signs of answering and Estelle shrugged.

"I thought you were a 'good girl'. What happened to that?"Estelle questioned, her slender fingers forming air quotations around the words 'good' and 'girl'. A mysterious smile stretched across Blossom's face and she gave a small shrug.

"Forget what you thought about me. I always like to say that good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. Now, just turn around and forget what you saw."

The dark-haired girl gave a small smile at the couple before turning her back. "Have fun you two!"she called out cheerfully, walking away from the Utonium house. One last glance at the couple told her that they were back into the position they were in before Estelle had gracefully interrupted.

-

"Have you seen Blossom, anywhere?" Kailee Charming asked her brother, a platnium-haired boy by the name of Colton. Her older sibling set down the books before him, which was clearly about something that involved his future career as a lawyer. Kailer pulled a chair out and plopped down, setting down the yearbooks and newspaper articles she had gathered onto the table.

The aforementioned boy sent her a dirty look, his eyes screaming at her to 'get the hell away'. Kailee ignored her brother's hostile pleas and instead glued her bright blue eyes onto the library door. Blossom was known to come in here everyday, excluding the days she had dance and student government. Many people claimed she lived in the library, a thought that made Kailee explode into fits of laughter.

"Kailee, what are you doing?"Colton asked sharply.

"Researching about the Powerpuff Girls. I would interview them, but I can never seem to catch them. Stupid Mr. Jenner made us do a project on Townsville Heroes and I was assigned to the girls, specifically Blossom." Colton gave a heavy sigh and pointed to the far shelves, where he knew there were multiple student reports about Blossom and her sisters.

"Try that back shelf, you'll fine something there,"he says absent-mindedly, chewing on the top of his pencil. Kailee slipped out of her seat, determination glowing in her blue eyes. The back shelves were empty, completely void of people. The blonde-haired Charming begsn to rifle through the student reports, mumbling various words under her breath.

Kailee had managed to uncover a few facts about Blossom but unfortunately they were of no help as they were basic facts nearly every Townsville citizen was aware of. Blossom Utonium was a straight-A student, rarely getting a grade that dipped below a 98. She was into improving not only herself but Townsville, which could explain why she was a superhero. None of these helped her whatsoever.

"Brick, no!"a squeal interrupted Kailee's line of thoughts. She set down the student reports giving a grumble as she made her way to where she could hear thr noisy couple. She had to give it to them, they had hidden very well. It was almost like they were invisible. Whoever picked this hiding spot was very clever, but it was a very boring hiding spot. Kailee stayed behind a few bookshelves, eyes trying to focus on the scene before her.

Brick Jojo stood tall, leaning against the wall. His red cap was on and a sinister smile graced his lips. A small girl was besides him, so close that they were nearly attached. Kailee licked her lips nervously, taking in the couple's orange hair and mysterious eyes. "Why not, Pinky?"

"I told you not to call me that!" By the tone of Blossom's voice, Kailee could tell it was a never-ending battle between the two of them, Blossom doing her best to persuade Brick into not using that horrid nickname. Brick gave a chuckle and leaned down, giving Blossom a small kiss. Kailee nearly fell down but thanks to her tight grip on the bookshelves. Brick and Blossom were _dating_?

It all made sense now. Brick's insults, which were borderline flirting. The way he seemed dull when she wasn't around. Why he suddenly ran for student government. It explained why Blossom had suddenly started to attend more baseball and soccer games, a fact that Kailee had noticed from her spot in the bleachers as she cheered on the boys. Why Blossom seemed to waver slightly when Brick was mentioned. Blossom spending less time in the library. "Bloody hell, why did I place a bet on Butch and Buttercup?"Kailee groaned.

Kailee walked away, severely dejected for choosing to bet $20 on Butch and Buttercup ending up together before Blossom and Brick. Kailee knew for a fact that they weren't dating, if the multiple bruises that Butch sported were anything to say about the matter. It was James and Lily Potter all over again with those two. Thanks to Buttercup, Butch had a hospital bed dedicated to himself in the nurse's office.

"You alright, sis? Did you get everything?"Colton asked. She nodded slowly, gathering her things. She can ask Blossom about the project later. Or she could persuade Anna to switch topics with her. Unlike Blossom, Bubbles was an open book.

-

"Did you hear? Blossom and Brick are _finally_ dating!" Whispers spread across all of Townsville High and if you looked hard enough, you could see people grudgingly hand over money to triumphant faces. You could clearly see who won the schoolwide bet about which Powerpuff-Rowdyruff couple would end up together first. The aforementioned couple were by their lockers, chatting in quiet whispers as they did their best to avoid the questions that were thrown their way.

Fortunately for Blossom and her "new" beau, the screams of the one and only Buttercup Utonium filled the air. "BUTCH MOTHERFUCKING JOJO! DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST ASK ME OUT THROUGH A SONG?!" Blossom snickered slightly and she looked up briefly, her eyes meeting Estelle Le's. A small smile was exchanged between the two girls. Blossom mouthed a small 'thank you' to her Asian classmate before getting engulfed into a hug by Brick. A smile crept on her face and she relaxed.

Another well-known fact about Blossom Utonium was that she was very much in love with Brick Jojo. But it still surprised everyone when the pair eloped and whisperings spread through the town. What had happened to the good girl that was Blossom Utonium? When asked, Blossom would simply utter eight words.

"The bad girl in her was simply caught."

 **a / n : this took me a few sleep hours to do, holy shit! i started this at like 3AM in the morning and finished it at 7AM? so there's bound to be spelling mistakes as well as grammar errors. also, i have another fic for the reds! and one for the greens and blues, all based off of songs.** **thank you so much for reading!** **remember to review!**


End file.
